memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Keep bugging the Cardassians
Episode 6 "Sacrifice of the Angels" (Space, Bajoran sector) The first wave of Federation attack-fighters lets loose a barrage of quantum torpedoes at the center of the Dominion lines. Some of the fighters are hit and destroyed, the rest follow Martin's plan and break formation, splitting off in all four directions. (USS Defiant, main bridge, red alert) Martin is on his feet (and remains that way until otherwise indicated). Typhuss, Dax, O'Brien, Bashir, Garak, Nog and the Supernumeraries man their stations; everyone is on edge as they wait for the results of the first assault. They're not taking the bait Chief O'Brien says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin walks over to Typhuss's station that he's manning. Commander can you confirm? Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Commander Halliwell looks at his console readout that the warships haven't moved then he reports to Captain Martin. Captain, the Cardassian ships are not moving at all, they are just sitting there says Typhuss as he looks at John. John then walks over to Nog. Ensign have fighter squadrons 2 and 3 move out tell them to keep targeting the Cardassians Captain Martin says as he looks at Ensign Nog. Nog orders squadrons 2 and 3 to move out. Aye, sir fighter squadrons 4 and 5 are on hot standby Ensign Nog says as he looks at his console. Then Captain Martin walks over to Commander Halliwell. Typhuss have destroyer units 5 and 6 defend then they need more cover fire and tell Captains Wright and DeSato keep an eye on the enemy they may try to out flank us Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Yes sir says Typhuss as he works on the console, gives destroyer units 5 and 6 orders to defend and tells Captains Wright DeSato to watch the enemy so they don't out flank the fleet. (Deep Space 9, ops center) Dukat, Weyoun, Damar and the Female Changeling are watching the table seeing the Federation fighters attack their forces just the Cardassian forces. A clever move Dukat says as he looks at Weyoun. He smiles. The Captain is a very clever man Weyoun says as he looks at Dukat then back at the screen. Maybe you want to explain it to our guest Dukat says as he points at the female founder. I could never match your tone Weyoun says as he looks t Dukat then back at the table. Captain Martin is nudging us to open a hole in our lines now I plan to give him that opening and then close it on him Dukat says as he claps his hands together. The Female Changeling looks at him. How long will it be until you get rid of the minefield the Female Changeling says looking at Dukat. He thinks for a minute. We should be able to do it about 8 hours Dukat says as he looks at the Founder. She nods. 8 hours I'll hold you to that Dukat Weyoun says as he looks at Dukat. Then Damar looks at him. Sir I am considered about further attempts at disabling this station Rom may of had help his wife Leeta, Kelly Martin, Major Kira Damar says as he looks at Dukat. So what are you saying Dukat asked as he looks at Damar. I say that we detain them at least until our reinforcements enter the Alpha Quadrant Damar says as he looks at Dukat. Very well but Damar be careful with Major Kira she's important to my daughter and to me Dukat says as he walks to his office. (Quark's bar) Quark, Leeta, Kira, and Kelly are talking about the Federation fleet being wiped out. What we need is to disable this station's power grid Quark says as he looks at the others. A bomb Kira says as she looks at them. What kind of bomb Quark asked as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Let me take care of that Kira says as she hears Damar orders his men to stand guard. Major Kira so good of you to gather your friends in one spot Damar says as he looks at them. What is it Damar I'm off duty Kira says as she looks at Damar. We want you to come to the security office we wanna ask you a few questions Damar says as he looks at them. They get up and Damar grabs Kelly. Expect for her I've got something special for her waiting Damar says as he looks at Kelly. (USS Defiant, main bridge, red alert) As before. The crew reacts to the latest attack. John gets up from his Captain's chair feeling like he felt his daughter screams when Typhuss turns to face him. Captain, are you all right? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. I think Kelly's in danger we've gotta get them to move Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. (Space) as the last wave of attack-fighters unload their quantum torpedoes at Dominion lines, then speed away, again under heavy fire. This time, some of the Hideki-class Dominion fighters break ranks and pursue the Federation fighters. (USS Defiant Main Bridge, Red Alert) Then Typhuss's console beeps as he goes back to look at it. Captain, two squadrons of Cardassian attack ships are breaking formation and they're going after our fighters says Typhuss as he looks at John. They've taken the bait we've open a hole in their lines Garak says as he looks at Captain Martin. Martin smiles. Are we sure it's that easy? John says as he looks at the viewer. Sir take a look at the other ships Commander Dax says as she goes to work on her console. Then Typhuss chimed in about the hole opened in the Cardassian lines. This is are only chance to go though says Typhuss as he looks at John. Agreed, all ships move out no one stops until we get to Deep Space 9 Captain Martin says as he goes back to his command chair. (Space, Bajoran sector) The Federation fleet heads towards the Dominion fleet, as the enemy fleet takes the first shot as two Galaxy class vessels fire at a Galor class warship taking it out of action, as the Defiant and three other ships move towards the middle as the Defiant firing at them destroying several Keldon class cruisers and Jem'Hadar fighters as a Jem'Hadar fighter's energy beam hits the ventral part of the Defiant causing it to explode. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly as the ship takes hits from the enemy fleet. You wanted them angry Captain their angry Garak says as the Defiant takes another hit as sparks erupt from the ceiling as Doctor Bashir covers his face. Typhuss looks at his console. The Magellan and the Venture are supposed to be protecting our starboard flank -- they're in too tight. Ensign, tell the sixth, seventh and eighth fighter squadrons to regroup and -- Captain Martin is about to say then Nog chimes in. Sir I can't get through to anybody, communications are down Ensign Nog says as he looks at his console. As the ship suffers another hit, O'Brien rushes over to Nog's console, taps a few keys. Their using a rotating EM pulse to jam our communications Chief O'Brien says as he reports to Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at him. Can you clear it Captain Martin says as he looks at Chief O'Brien. O'Brien looks at him and nods and then he goes to work on getting the com lines cleared.